Heaven Sent, Hell Bound
by kippo901
Summary: Ever had a year when things just kept getting weirder? Well give it a chance and life can really throw you some curve balls. A dramione story with a twist round every corner.


**Hello! So I am new to the Dramione scene, read LOADS of them though lol The only other fanfiction I write is about anime characters so this will be a first for me =D**

**Please give it a chance! Also Disclaimer, I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or their world.**

* * *

"_**Malfoy heir betrothal wedding has been announced for early December this year! The young Malfoy is said to be marrying a stunning young witch with only the best heritage..."**_

'Of course he is', thought Hermione as she put down the issue of the Daily Profit she had been reading. With a sigh she climbed off her bed and looked at the calendar hanging on her wall, she was off to start her 8th year of Hogwarts tomorrow and despite how everything had ended the year before with the war and Ron, she was excited to be able to finish her schooling.

As she got changed out of her night shirt she heard the sound of her doorbell being rung and her father talking to someone. "Probably Mr. Gilbert from next door" she mumbled to herself. A knock sounded on her door.

"Hermione, once you are dressed may we see you downstairs please dear?" asked her mother through the door. "Yes mum, I will be down in a moment" she replied.

As she descended the stairs she could still hear her father conversing with someone, well multiple someones now and all in the living room. She peered around the corner into the living room to see her parents talking to ministry officials. Kingsley was sitting on one of their recliners with a cup of tea in his hands looking worried but trying to pass it off as a calm exterior.

"Ah Hermione, there you are dear, come sit, your minister of magic has some things he said needed to discuss with us!" said her mother happily.

Kingsley cleared his throat as Hermione perched herself in between her parents looking at him patiently. "Um, yes...Well I wasn't quite sure if you had heard about the young Malfoy boy yet or not-" "Yes Kingsley I read it in the Profit not long before you arrived, actually. Why would I need to know anything about that? Will his new bride be attending school with us this year?" asked Hermione in quick succession. Kingsley cleared his throat again before continuing, "Well she was already attending Hogwarts actually, she just hasn't yet been made aware of her part in his wizarding birthright. You have to understand Miss Granger that despite some wizarding marriages being arranged from birth, some witches and wizards aren't yet well known in our world until their powers become active, so until their powers register on the ministry forms, their heritage and power is unknown to many pureblooded families and so some of those families wait until the best time to create the new bonds for their children. It can cause some issues especially in this case but we at the ministry try to have all our information for the new contracts before discussing it with those whom the contract is to bind."

The look on Hermiones' face went from curious to confused as Kingsley had said his part, trying to figure out exactly what he may have wanted from her in this situation but just kept drawing blanks. "Kingsley, could you just tell me what you wanted to tell me without all the ministry crap that usually goes with it please?" she said impatiently. "Okay...well basically, when you turned eleven and you went off to Hogwarts and you started showing signs of great power, the ministry had been informed of it and so we watched and waited. As you grew older you showed your true abilities and that's when your heritage was revealed to us, and while you may not be "pureblooded" from a wizarding social standing you very much are from the muggle side of things as you probably already new" He watched her nod before continuing "And so many prominent wizarding clans, such as the Malfoys, have been keeping tabs on who the ministry saw as a potential mate for their offspring and as you may have read this morning in the Profit, the Malfoys have chosen a young witch who's heritage is as pure and as long as theirs even with the absence of magic throughout their history." He looked up to the girl to see her eyes wide and her face slightly paler then normal. Hermione started shaking her head, '_There is no WAY this is happening! My parents wouldn't have signed up for anything like this!_" She thought wildly. She turned to look at her father, who at this point turned his head in the other direction, so just as quick her head snapped around to see her mother looking at her with a small smile upon her lips.

"You're joking right?!" she snapped glaring at her mother. "Now, now Hermione, you new your father and I had been looking for a nice young man for you, and while we did enjoy meeting your friends, the only one we liked out of those boys was Harry really and when we spoke to him of a marriage he simply said he couldn't as his heart was for someone else, someone he was already promised too. So naturally when we were approached for your hand your father and I both looked into their history and found the young Malfoy to be the best suited to you. Don't look at me like that dear, you new this was coming sooner or later." said her mother with that small smile still gracing her face.

Hermione looked like someone had shoved a lemon in her mouth, standing she flattened her skirt and got the wrinkles from her shirt before glaring at her mother and excusing herself from the room. Once upstairs she cast a silencing spell around her room and let loose, screaming, throwing objects and CDs around the room till it was completely destroyed.

She looked back down to the paper lying on the end of her bed, a smiling Draco Malfoy looking directly at her from the front page. "This is NOT how I wanted this to happen." she said quietly to herself as she realized her last year at school was also going to be her last few months as a single girl.


End file.
